No Way!
by Anne Fatalism Dilettante
Summary: After a supposedly disastrous blind date, Misaka and Touma have now realized that they were meant for each other all along. Dates, carnivals, fun, action, and romance. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Something lighthearted that I decided to write after the idea came! :) Hope it turned out all right...hmm. It's my first ToumaxMikoto fic after all. **

* * *

><p>Academy City was truly blessed – in a twisted way.<p>

Espers, Magicians, Level Zeros, vampires – this particular city seemed to attract all sorts of beings daily, many who seemed to have deep, dark yearnings of wanting Academy City destroyed for good.

Of course, they never succeeded. Time after time, their plans of a supposedly-epic-Academy-City-massacre failed. One would have thought that they would have taken the hint after so many times, but they never did. Thus, work was never done for our courageous protagonists – who took the job of saving the world very, very seriously indeed. It was exhausting, you could say, especially when it became part of a routine. One could really deal with less of these homicidal people popping out of nowhere, wanting to slice your head off just for the heck of it.

Still, there were always two ways of looking at things.

Example : Perhaps you've been in a near-death state many, many times already – but in the process you've met some real interesting people. People who you've grown accustomed to be with, people you can meet and actually acknowledge them by saying, "Che, you're that ass who I fought with the other night." Even better still, you get some fancy companionship and decent conversations that may involve beating the crap out of people in an intense mission, or one that may start off from one of those hot afternoons when the discussion was _not_ about war, but about something normal instead.

* * *

><p>It was one of <em>those<em> days. Things had been chaotic a few days ago, but then it had been resolved. It had been quick, clean and simple – and life was back to normal. For now, that is.

Misaka Mikoto was trembling - not from fear, but in extreme anger.

"Kuroko! Where have all my shorts disappeared to?"

"Kuroko! What are these small lacey things supposed to be?"

"Kuroko, give me back my – GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

The blue electricity rolled off Misaka, strong, forceful and angry. Crackle, crackle, smash – and that was another laptop down the drain.

The girl with long, wavy hair clung to Misaka's waist in persistent fashion, moaning in arousal.

"Onee-sama…that electricity is just so - !"

She had not been close to completing her sentence before Misaka gritted her teeth and sent a stronger dose of electric blast out, one that should have been strong enough to knock down a normal person – but Shirai Kuroko was not a normal person, and thus amazingly managed to stay conscious.

" – so sensual! Kuroko cannot take it, Onee-sama's whip of love is sending her to heights of pleasure - !"

"Damn it, Kuroko! You and your perverseness!"

"Ahh, Onee-sama! Onee-sama! More!"

Misaka shoved Kuroko away, not wanting to know what lustful fantasies the blushing girl was envisioning in her head. She hastily retrieved the shorts that Kuroko hid and pulled one on, all the while enduring the explicit confessions of love shot at her way.

"I'm going out to have lunch with Uiharu and Saten. You can enjoy yours alone in the Judgment headquarters," Misaka said with an air of irritation, dashing out of the door as she did.

* * *

><p>"You look tired, Misaka-san," Uiharu commented, a look of worry on her innocent face.<p>

"Hmm, it's just Kuroko. She's such a handful."

Saten chewed thoughtfully. "Again?"

Misaka nodded. "Fifth time this week."

Uiharu and Saten looked at each other, then continued eating in silence.

"It's getting out of hand. The amount of electricity I have used up on her must have been enough to power the entire Academy City for an entire night. This, combined with all the magicians, Level Zeroes and the issue of my cloned sisters, just drives me closer to insanity!"

More silence.

"Ano…Misaka-san?" Uiharu asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you should have a break."

"A break? But I don't have time for a vacation."

Saten smiled kindly. "It doesn't have to be one. You can still have a lot of fun in just a day with others."

Misaka looked at her warily. "Do you mean, movies, amusement parks, arcades with a group of friends? I can't do that. Uiharu, you always have official Judgment duties waiting. Saten, the school makes you attend extra classes. There's no time."

"Well…it doesn't have to be us."

Misaka furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?"

Uiharu and Saten exchanged another long look and turned to face her – hesitant in what they were about to say next.

"Misaka-san, have you ever thought of…going on a date?"

An image of a spiky-haired boy appeared, and Misaka shoved it away in frustration.

Before she knew it, electricity was crackling around her bangs.

"M-Misaka-san!"

"Oh, sorry," Misaka said, stopping the electricity flow at once, not even realizing it was happening in the first place, "A date, huh? But I don't even know who to drag along, and I'm not good in flirtatious conversations. Heck, I'm not Kuroko."

"How about a blind date?"

"A…what?" Now she felt dumbfounded and clueless.

"A blind date," Saten repeated.

Uiharu proceeded to explain. "It's when a boy and a girl that have never met each other meet up together, you know, and get to know each other. It doesn't even need to be an intimate date – you could just treat it like meeting a new friend. In fact, you don't even have to flirt or do anything funny!"

Misaka blinked.

"That's a blind date? It sounds a bit odd, and I wouldn't want to meet up with some random street thug for a movie."

"You don't have to date a street thug," Saten said exasperatedly.

Uiharu nodded in enthusiasm. "Besides, you can request for your specifications online!"

Misaka blinked again. "Online – wait, _what_?"

"You wouldn't be meeting a street thug. You would most likely meet a real, proper boy that you could rely on and be friends with. Come on, Misaka-san, give it a try!"

"Uh…okay?"

A small voice in her head told her that the only person she needed to rely on was that overly-annoying boy, but she cancelled that thought out.

After all, she doubted that any harm would come out of this "blind date". It would most likely be a one-time thing, and nothing more.

* * *

><p>"Fukou da…"<p>

Kamijou Touma scratched his neck, lying face down on the desk. There was no other way to put it – he felt _horrible_. The previous battle had him injured quite badly, and though he had more or less recovered, the scars would take some time to disappear. It was getting out of hand. He had to deal with psychopathic strangers every single time. Still, he didn't mind it too much. The scars of all his battles were like badges of honor – he had managed to protect all of his friends with the power of his right hand, and that was all that mattered. The pain was just a process. The end result of saving a life was the most important of all.

"Yo, Kami-yan."

Touma looked up. "Tsuchimikado, Aogami…"

"Now, now, Kami-yan, what's with that long look?"

"Eh? It's nothing. I'm just tired."

The truth was, Touma had no idea where his life would be heading to. Imagine Breaker was the sole reason of his existence – and the determination to protect his friends was his purpose. But other than that, he was Kamijou Touma, someone as common as any other. Even he was capable of feeling worn out, as others did.

Tsuchimikado and Aogami noted the lack of energy, the way their friend's eyes seem to stare vacantly at nothing in particular – and it was no wonder, after all the battles that he had fought, punches he had thrown, and all the strength he had used. Something had to be done.

"Ya' know, Kami-yan, you never had a girlfriend."

Touma sat up straight, an odd look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"Yes, yes, it's not right indeed," Aogami said.

Tsuchimikado smirked. "All these times of fighting and female-savin', one would have thought that you would have picked one to be with already."

"There's Index, the one you live with ; Kaori Kanzaki, that sorceress from Necessarius; Orsola, sister Agnese…" Aogami listed out, a perverse look on his face.

Touma interrupted before he could go on any further. "Hey, hold on a minute! I don't know what this is about, but these people are my friends, and I'll do my best to protect them and…"

"See, that's Kami-yan for you…always being modest."

"We were just wonderin', about whether you ever plan to have a girlfriend or not."

Touma stared, an incredulous look on his face. So _this _was what it was about.

Tsuchimikado wagged a finger at him in admonishment. "You need to learn something about girls sometime."

Touma remained silent. He understood girls well, didn't he?

There were flashes of images in his head. Index chomping off the top of his head as often as she could, screaming at the top of her lungs when his Imagine Breaker destroyed her outfit, she wearing a cheerleader costume during the Daihasei Festival…

…even more disturbingly, there was an image of a certain girl with hazel brown hair and eyes - the one that emitted staccato bursts of electricity and had a tendency to be…well, really weird at times. Sometimes she ran after him, challenging him to pointless duels. At other times she just stood there, face as red as a tomato. It was difficult to comprehend what was going through her mind, that was for sure.

Still, it didn't change the fact that most of the females Touma had met had threatened to kill him at least _once – _and in the most literal ways possible.

No, he supposed he _didn't_ understand them a single bit.

"Go on a date, Kami-yan."

Raised eyebrows. "A date?"

"You don't know what exactly is a date about? That is impossible, with all the girls that you have been hanging out with, nya!"

Touma regarded the two energetic friends of his with a blank stare. "Uh huh. So…how does a date go like?"

"We'll tell you later. Does that mean you agree to a blind date, Kami-yan?"

"What? I never said – !"

His protests were futile as Tsuchimikado propped a laptop on his lap, typing furiously, with Aogami cheering on and giving suggestions at a side.

Touma sighed. This wasn't going to turn out well.

* * *

><p>Misaka Mikoto gulped.<p>

It was official. The day for the blind date had finally arrived.

She stood in front of the mirror, examining her reflection nervously. After hours and hours of combing through her closet for something decent without being too feminine or boyish, she gave up and decided to wear her usual Tokiwadai uniform in the end – it didn't matter, she was still a student after all.

"Remember, Misaka-san! Don't lose your temper!"

"Yes. You can be your normal self, but do remember to smile and be polite."

"And, never should you use your ability on him – unless he attempts to harm you in any way!"

Misaka rolled her eyes at the advices of Saten and Uiharu, but decided to take note of it. After all, the basis of a successful blind date was to give the other party a good impression, wasn't it?

Ah, heck. What was she thinking anyway? This was just a blind date with a random person. It wasn't even with…that particular boy, so why did she have to care? With that, she huffed in indignation and headed out.

* * *

><p>No matter what his friends said, Kamijou Touma still thought that this was a bad idea. However, he couldn't back away now, not when the whole thing had been planned out already. He couldn't even look at Index in the face when he left this morning – she would have only have given him another head-chomp.<p>

It would only be for one day. One simple day. Besides, the girl might actually be a change from the previous ones he have met – perhaps she would be a shy, gentle soul, someone that would smile at him instead of hurling threats down his way.

Touma then put on the best look of confidence he had and decided to get this over with.

* * *

><p>Of course, none of them expected the unexpected.<p>

She, ready for her blind date, and him, ready for his.

And of course they just had to acknowledge each other in their unique ways when they arrived at the same, precise destination.

"YOU!" Misaka exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger.

"Eh? Biri-biri?" Touma said in obvious surprise.

She turned away, not wanting him to see her in a flustered state. "Hmph. What a coincidence. Well, it's a shame. I'm actually having unpleasant business today, and that means I'm sparing your life until we have a proper chance to fight and complete our duel."

He shrugged. "Right. It's not like I wanted to be here today either."

The feigned arrogance from her turned to genuine curiosity.

"Eh? So…what are you doing here anyway?"

Touma sighed, certain that this feisty Level Five would have the laugh of her life.

"I'm supposed to meet my blind date here, but she hasn't shown up yet."

However, all he received was a look of confusion from her.

"Blind date? No, wait, it can't be…"

Touma stared. "What, are you here on a blind date too, Biri-biri?"

She nodded.

And in an instant, they were both hit by realization. Blind dates. They were supposed to be each other's _dates._

The blue electricity began crackling around Misaka's bangs as it always did. Her jaw twitched, and fingers automatically clenched into tight fists.

Touma remembered his previous thoughts on the blind date before coming over. Meeting a shy and gentle girl, huh?

_Fat chance. _He should have known that misfortune followed him where ever he went.

The tiny sparks that erupted from Misaka were now strong blades of currents, reaching out towards him –

"No way! Fukou da!"

* * *

><p><strong>The upcoming chapters would be about the actual date itself. :3 Aww. Hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Do remember to drop a review, I'd like to know what you guys think! :)<strong>

**-Anne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long. Hope you all like it! I don't think this came off with the correct humor. I'm not that good in it. D: It's more like...fluff for the sake of fluff. Anway, this story's going to span out in a few chapters - so expect...more...fluff? :D **

* * *

><p>Touma knew misfortune followed him around. However, it seemed to be escalating out of proportions today.<p>

"Hey, what the – hey!" He swung his right arm out, just in time as the strong surge of electricity barreled into him.

Misaka gnashed her teeth in frustration as his Imagine Breaker dispelled the electricity, still unused to the fact that he was the only one that could repel her powers in such a manner.

"You! Appearing here and coming out on a blind date! You – stupid – idiot!"

"What's the big idea? You're doing the same thing too!" Touma yelled, then widened his eyes as another slash of blue light approached.

"All I wanted was a good day out, and you had to appear!"

"What are you getting so worked up about? I didn't know that you were going to be my date!"

At Touma's word usage of "my date", Misaka growled, feeling a shy, entirely female feeling creep upon her. Narrowing her eyes, she stamped those feelings out and continued lashing out.

"Stop this, biri-biri! You're not making sense!"

"Not making any sense, am I? Well, take some – of – this!"

Crackle. Crackle. Crash.

"I don't know what you have against me, but you really should watch what you're destroying!"

She paused, took a good look around. It was true. The nearby restaurants and trees had been charred to black, and the crowd had ducked to various hiding areas to avoid the onslaught of a million volts. They peeped out cautiously, faces wary. A little girl was crying.

Misaka looked away, face aflame. Her temper had made its mark again. True, she was frustrated – but she didn't have to take it out on the public. She was too used to flaring up whenever she wanted – especially at Kuroko in the dorms – but this wasn't the dorm, and the people here weren't Kuroko either.

And now, she had no idea what to do.

"I – I...Well, all right, since we're here already, we might as well make use of i-it and have a d-date," she stuttered out.

Touma stared. He really had no idea how to keep up with her mercurial changes of mood. First she was mad beyond recognition, and now she was stuttering? It must be a female thing.

"Yeah. So," he shrugged nonchalantly, "Where do you want to go? There's a snack bar not too far away from here, maybe we could get something to eat."

Misaka knew that she had lunch already, but churning out all the electricity had made her hungry.

They made their orders and waited. Touma reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, expecting to feel the smooth notes in his fingers…but could only brush the empty insides.

Wait…empty?

_Empty?_

"What?" Misaka asked, as his features evolved from nonchalant to a why-is-everything- happening-to-me look.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Index chomped happily on a plate of ramen noodles. Empty bowls, cups and plates piled up next to her. A kitten meowed in content, resting on the topmost plate, licking the remains of the food on it.<p>

"One more!"

A magician with flaming hair and a barcode on his cheek sat next to her, examining the stack of plates with caution.

"Hey, where are you going to get the money to pay for all these?"

* * *

><p>"You're really an idiot."<p>

"That's the fifth time you've said that."

"You remembered to bring your wallet out but forgot to put the money in it? You're really an idiot."

Touma sighed, exasperated. That was the sixth time. "I told you, I didn't forget to put the money in it. Someone _took_ it."

She shrugged. "Fine, whatever you say. Food's out of an option, at any rate. What are we going to do now?"

"Eh? Maybe we should just forget about this and…"

He stopped in his tracks. She did, too. The sign was flashing up ahead; its neon lights obvious even in the day.

ACADEMY CITY AMUSEMENT PARK – FREE ENTRY FOR ALL COUPLES TODAY.

They gave each other a glance. He hiked an eyebrow, waiting for a response – watching, fascinated, as her face turned into a mild pink again. Touma wasn't sure why that happened so often, but he found it…oddly…cute.

"It's free. So w-we're going. No excuses," she snapped, linking an arm around his. He made an incoherent noise, surprised at her sudden actions.

"What? We have to act like a couple to get the free entrance, you idiot."

The ticketing officer smiled at them in a kindly manner. A tall, lanky boy and a blushing girl, what a match! She waved them through, even wishing them a happy date on this lovely day.

Misaka felt like she was about to explode. The whole thing was just too much. She couldn't even look at him –

"There sure are a lot of people," Touma commented.

Distracted, she looked up. It was true. All the couples were taking advantage of this opportunity to swarm the amusement park. They were everywhere, laughing together, sharing meals, and even kissing each other with no shame.

Ugh.

Misaka noted that her arm was still linked with his. She felt like she was about to explode again, until she saw the booth up ahead. It was one of those typical booths where you won prizes for hitting the targets, things like that.

What attracted her wasn't the booth. It was the Gekota plush toy that was on display.

"What? You want that?" Touma asked as she raced towards it.

She ignored him. "Hey, how do I win that?"

The young lady at the booth smiled at her. "Just hit more than twenty targets in a minute, and that Gekota is yours. It's not easy, though, no one has managed it yet. However, maybe you will be the first one to succeed…?"

Misaka did not need to listen more. She grinned, feeling the electricity course through her. She would zap _all_ the targets in just a second – then that Gekota would be hers –

"Ah, but no Esper powers are allowed," the lady interrupted, noting the sparks flying around Misaka's head.

Touma stepped forward. "Let me try."

"What can you do?" she scoffed, but let him anyway.

Touma knew that his reflexes were not the best, but they were not that bad. He was Kamijou Touma, powerless, the one with the Imagine Breaker, and coincidentally, the one targeted by many. He had lost count of the times he had ran, twisted, rolled, jumped – to escape the attacks of others – mostly magicians – and had managed to survive, even getting decent punches into them.

Yes, he was definitely quick enough. He had been quick enough to land punches on enemy faces after all -

The minute passed.

Said woman was stunned. So was Misaka.

"You…you…" she stared, unable to speak.

"Here," Touma said, placing the Gekota in her arms.

Misaka was definitely speechless.

"I…"

"What? I thought you wanted this."

He watched again, fascinated, as she hugged it tightly, a delighted expression on her face.

"T-Thanks…I guess."

Touma shrugged. It was the least he could do. Besides, he had an urge – a yearning – to make this Biri-biri be happy for today. He had no idea where this feeling came from, but he found out that he didn't mind it that much. After all, he knew that being a Level Five and having more than ten thousand sisters was surely stressful – the least he could do was to make her _smile _for the day.

* * *

><p>Now that the initial joy of having her favorite plush toy in her arms was over, Misaka Mikoto was back to being a blushing figure, simply clueless of what to do.<p>

It was getting worse by the minute. The sun. The people around. The scent of fresh cotton candy. The fact that that particular idiot was just a mere centimeters away from her, his arms almost touching hers.

And, oh, they were on a _date_.

She had to cool off before she totally lost it and started a mass electrical zap in the amusement park. In fact, Misaka could already imagine the publicity of it all. _Level Five Esper Loses Control Due To Uncontrollable Female Embarrassment. _Uiharu and Saten would be mortified. Kuroko would totally lose her mind.

No. No. Misaka could not let that happen.

And just when she was at her wit's end, she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. The signboard was large enough for her to make out the words on it.

HAUNTED MANSION – CHAMBER OF THE DEAD.

"I never knew they had a haunted mansion in this amusement park," Touma said, peering up at the massive building with curiosity. Unlike all the tiny haunted mansions that were self-made by students during school festivals, this one towered over everyone, made out of solid steel and concrete. The windows were dark, not revealing anything within.

He raised an eyebrow as a bat flew over and landed on his shoulder, followed by a few more. Misaka blinked. "Why are there bats in the middle of the day…?"

A man dressed in black with blood painted all over his face approached, a grin on pale, gaunt face.

"Like this place, missy? Not scared of my little friends, are you?"

She stepped forward, determination written all over her face. "Scared? Who's scared?"

"My, my…such a feisty girlfriend you have here, young man…"

"I – AM – NOT – HIS – GIRLFRIEND!"

Touma grabbed her arm to negate whatever electricity that Misaka was threatening to let out, eyeing the man with caution at the same time. The bats, disturbed by Touma's abrupt movement, took off with their shrill, haunting cries.

Misaka winced, rubbing her ears, then promptly realized that Touma was gripping her arm tightly and had to fight the urge to enter another blushing phase.

The man looked delighted. "Would you, perhaps, like to visit my lair?"

"Uh…" Touma began, uncertainty in his voice.

"Definitely." Misaka cut in, disliking the man even more as the seconds ticked by. She would go in and prove that she wasn't afraid of anything.

"Biri-biri!"

"What? I'm going in. You can stay outside here if you want." She shook off his hand, huffing as she did.

The man leered, motioning her through the mansion doors.

Touma sighed and followed.

Somehow, he had a feeling that more misfortune was awaiting him.

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was that? :) There's going to be exciting things happening in the next chapter. It's not your typical haunted mansion, and I intend to make Touma and Mikoto enjoy (or suffer) every moment of it. <strong>

**Reviewwws encourage me to write. :D Please drop me one! **

**-Anne**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter, you shall have more misfortune, insanity, and fluff - though the 'fluff' part is more obvious toward the end of the chapter. With that said, this took some time - so I hope you all like it! :) I know it may seem a bit too random...but I guess I was just having random spurts of randomness while writing this...**

**P/S : Thanks to MisterSP for pointing out the previous mistake I made in Chapter Two! It was less than ten thousand sisters. Yeap, I'm careless.**

* * *

><p>The only haunted houses Misaka had ever visited were the ones made by students during school festivals – and none of them scared her much. There would always be laughter as people enjoyed themselves, and the ones doing the haunting were all students with painted faces. In fact, those that recognized her tended to back away – they knew what the famous railgun was capable of after all.<p>

This particular haunted mansion would contrast greatly to the previous ones she had visited. Of course, she did not know this yet.

Misaka twitched in annoyance as the doors slammed, enveloping the both of them in complete darkness.

"Great. No signage, no markings, nothing at all that could tell us how to proceed."

Touma heard the irritation from her voice and had to reluctantly agree. He did not have the faintest idea on which way to head to. In fact, he jumped when an arm looped through his - but then it was only Misaka.

"What are you getting so jumpy for? I'm doing this so that we don't get separated. It'd be annoying waiting for you if I got out of here first."

Well, at least that made sense.

"I guess we should keep moving forward," he pointed out.

They moved on in the darkness, not making much conversation as they did. Misaka felt her heart pounding loudly in the cold, dead silence – she was thankful that Touma couldn't see her right now – she was sure that she was blushing again. To cover up her embarrassment, she said aloud, "Why isn't anything happening yet? I thought this was a haunted mansion. Where are the ghosts, the ghouls and the zombies?"

Misaka couldn't see his face, but she could already imagine him hiking an eyebrow at her question, an incredulous look on his face.

"…Are you that eager to see one?"

"You bet. I'd take them on anytime." Blue electricity crackled in the darkness, and Touma had to chuckle. Ghosts, ghouls or zombies - he knew very well that she would not hold her power back.

As soon as that sentence left her mouth, a flicker of light came alive from a distance. It was a television screen that was currently displaying nothing but gray interference.

"I'm going to have a look at it."

"Are you crazy? Haven't you ever watched 'The Ring' before?"

"What, so you want to stand here and do _nothing_?"

The bickering continued on. None of them noticed the changes on the screen – from how it flitted from one scene to the next. Soon enough, the buzzing interference faded, only to be replaced with a smiley face and a mechanical voice.

"Welcome! Welcome! You are now in the haunted mansion! To get out of here, you must overcome the challenges!"

They stared at it incredulously. After a few seconds, Misaka repeated, "…Challenges?"

"There are many challenges in this haunted mansion, and they get harder as you proceed! They get harder as you proceed! So far, no one has been able to overcome them all! No one! No one!"

Misaka and Touma looked at each other dubiously, wondering what to do next. This was certainly not what they were expecting.

The smiley face was clearly enjoying itself. "Here comes your first challenge!"

Touma narrowed his eyes and gazed toward the infinite darkness while Misaka stood upright, sparks crackling around her bangs. They stood back to back, ready for whatever that would be coming for them.

With a sudden hum, the lights came on. Misaka frowned against the sudden brightness, blinking furiously.

"Listen – do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Misaka asked, hearing nothing except –

_Wait, where was that increasingly loud rumbling coming from?_

Giant multi-colored balls, each as tall as a wall, tumbled around from the corner at great speed. They knocked against each other as they rolled, creating clacking noises and thunderous booms.

Touma's eyes widened.

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

She glared at him, continuing her sprint. "Quit your complaining and run!"

"It wasn't me who decided to enter this haunted mansion in the first place!"

"Shut up!"

Crash!

"Oi, biri-biri! You're not supposed to be attacking me!"

Misaka ignored him. There was a more important task at hand. She concentrated on her power and let it out in a giant blast - _it was surely enough to destroy dozens of giant balls._

"There, that should have done the – hey, what are you _doing_?"

Touma had grabbed Misaka's arm and was pulling her along with him. He pointed. "Obviously these balls have been made to withstand Esper power!"

She glanced behind. It was true. The balls, though slightly charred, continued rolling towards them as if nothing had happened.

"Fine, that didn't work! What now?"

"Over there!"

A small tunnel that seemed fit for human usage loomed up. Misaka picked up the pace and leaped inside, quickly followed by Touma. He heaved a sigh of relief. "Looks like the first challenge if over."

The balls slammed hard against the tunnel, the strong impact creating cracks on it.

Misaka gritted her teeth, wishing she had Kuroko here for teleportation. "…Or not. This thing is going to cave in. Hurry!"

They clambered through urgently, not wanting to be crushed by collapsing concrete slabs. Finally, the tunnel widened out, and out they fell – Touma yelling about his misfortune as he went.

Misaka expected to feel the pain of falling onto a hard surface – but what she fell on was soft, fuzzy, and incredibly pink.

_"What on earth…?"_

Hesitantly, she plucked a bit of the substance and brought it to her mouth. There was no mistake - they had landed on - of all things - _cotton candy._ On normal occasions she'd be jumping for joy, but for now it was downright nerve-wracking. Touma, who had been examining the cotton candy with curiosity, was now looking genuinely bewildered.

The screen appeared, along with the smiley face. "Congratulations! Congratulations! You have passed the first stage! Now you must face the second challenge. There is a door for your escape – but the key is hidden! Find it – before time runs out!"

Touma fingered the cotton candy. He turned to Misaka – however, before he could say anything to her, lumps of cotton candy begun falling from above – lumps that were getting larger by the second. Touma was mortified. Being drowned in cotton candy was not how he wanted to die.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Start eating!"

"It's free cotton candy – _you_ eat it!"

"No thanks – I'm a nice person. Go ahead, it's all yours."

Misaka glared viciously but ignored him for the moment – she had a theory that she needed to test. Narrowing her eyes in concentration, she let out strong, staccato bursts of electricity that would have shocked even Kuroko to unconsciousness. The cotton candy sizzled, but did not burn.

"Well, don't be upset – we already knew that even these cotton candy would be immune to your electric shocks," Touma said kindly.

"Don't be an idiot. Look what I have here." She unfolded her palm, revealing an iron key.

Touma looked at her quizzically. "How did you do that?"

Misaka gave a rare smile and dove for the nearby door, thrusting the key into the keyhole as she did. The door clicked and swung apart. "Well, don't forget that my ability is capable of influencing electromagnetic fields. I figured that since the key was most likely made out of metal, I could attract it with my Esper powers."

The next few stages were all equally ridiculous. They had to wade past a pile stuffed animals that attacked them with laser beams ; slide down walls that occasionally erupted with razor-blades, escape narrowing walls that threatened to crush, and had to swim past a pool of strawberry milkshake. There didn't seem to be an end, and Misaka was getting more than just merely irritated. She had lost her hairclip, her hair was in complete disarray - in short, she was in a very, very _bad_ mood.

"All right," she growled, "this was supposed to be a _haunted_ mansion - where did all the undead run off to?"

Touma was more interested in something else. "...When will this misfortune ever end?"

The smiley face grinned, seemingly eager to mock them. "Congratulations! It has been a long way! You are now at the final stage, and this will be the most difficult battle ever!"

Misaka chuckled darkly. "Finally. The most difficult enemy ever, huh? I can't wait to defeat him."

She was expecting all kinds of enemies – perhaps a horde of undead rushing towards her? Perhaps it was a real Esper she had to fight. It was probably wild animals with twisted powers. Whatever it was, Misaka was prepared. Her adrenaline level was at its peak, and she badly wanted to defeat this opponent as a payback.

The eerie cackling began – and they looked up, only to see the pale man that had invited them to enter the haunted mansion earlier. He looked sly, arrogant and confident – his black cape fanning out behind him, making him look like a giant bat – a leader of the hundred bats that clung to him, their shrill cries echoing in the air.

"So…how did you enjoy my little home?"

Touma looked nonchalant. "It wasn't as frightening as I thought."

"How dare you insult my wonderful creations!" the man retorted. "They were all specially designed and created by me!"

Misaka folded her arms across her chest. "It really lacked taste."

"You will pay!" Without hesitating, he let out a shrill, haunting screech that reverberated around the room, forcing the duo to clap their hands over their ears. The bats, seemingly having received a message, flew towards the both of them at great speed, claws outstretched.

Misaka and Touma, who were together, ran toward opposite directions - hoping to distract the bats. It worked. The bats, though good in receiving instructions, were unfortunately not that smart in figuring things out. They paused in mid-air, confused.

The man shrieked impatiently. "What are you doing, you idiots? Attack them! Kill them!"

Misaka released a slash of electricity towards the man, watching as he flipped out of the way at the very last minute. While he was safe, his cape, however, was not.

"My cape! You…you defiled my cape!"

"Well…so this is supposed to be the 'most difficult battle' ever, huh? I guess the description was a little off." Misaka said, smirking.

He looked up, long, bony fingers curling into fists. "Watch your mouth, you little defiler! No one has ever defeated me! No one!"

Misaka was already sizzling bats as she spoke. "Really? The fact that my electricity burnt your cape proves that you yourself aren't immune to it – unlike the little stages earlier on that you so cleverly designed. You have a real nerve – creating such annoying challenges that make - no - _sense_!"

The man, crying out in horror for the death of his little bat friends, never noticed Touma's presence behind – not until the punch to his stomach knocked him off the ground, sending spittle everywhere. Several bats flew over, determined to help their master, but they were no match for Misaka's quick electricity. They dropped to the ground, crisped and burnt.

Throughout the match, Misaka noticed something. She and Touma had not argued at all. They did not even need to yell out instructions each other – if anything, they fought together in a quick and coordinated manner against their enemy in such fluid, synchronized motions without any hesitation.

_It was as if they were one. _

Misaka flipped her hair and fished out a coin, knowing it was time to end this.

* * *

><p>"So...I wonder why he wanted to finish us off so badly."<p>

Touma looked up towards the bright sky, hands stuck into his pocket. "Who knows? Perhaps no one managed to reach the final stage before. Perhaps he didn't want to admit defeat."

They fell silent, watching the couples, the children and the crowd that went about the amusement park as if nothing had happened. The both of them had hastily raced out of the haunted mansion, expecting it to catch a fire and explode - but no such thing happened. In fact, the haunted mansion had abruptly disappeared into thin air. She had no idea what was that about – and decided that she didn't want to know.

There was one thing that disturbed Misaka, though. She recalled the words of the man, the words he had uttered to her after being hit by her railgun. Those words were soft, and clearly meant for her alone.

"_You…love him very much, don't you? He…he cares for you too…I could tell…it's a shame that they want him dead, really..." _

He went unconscious after that, and Touma had quickly pulled her to her feet, urging her to leave.

Misaka sighed, feeling very tired all of a sudden.

Touma was staring straight ahead, lost in thought – until he felt something warm drop on his shoulder. The biri-biri had her head on his shoulder, and for once, she was not blushing or making any sarcastic, snide comments. She looked genuinely exhausted, and she was leaning on him as if it was the most natural thing on the world. The oddest thing was, he didn't seem to mind - so he let her, appreciating the way how her head seemed to fit well with the spot on his shoulder, appreciating the close proximity and all the experiences they had just shared.

_It just seemed so ideal, though he didn't seem to understand why._

The moment didn't last, though. Soon enough, she yawned, stretched and re-energized - reverting back to the confident, powerful Level-Five that everyone knew.

_"So...where do you want to go to next?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Well - you know it. This little haunted house incident is going to lead to something in the future chapter. It may not come so soon, though. :)<strong>

**Wait! Their date isn't over yet, and neither is the story! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter! **

**P/S : 'The Ring' is an horror film that involves a female ghost crawling out of the television. **

**-Anne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hopefully, you all will continue enjoying this light-hearted story. :) **

* * *

><p>"Onee-sama…why, why, whyyyy!"<p>

Kuroko had been head banging the table continuously in the past five minutes.

Uiharu and Saten stared in wonder, unsure of what to do.

Kuroko threw herself at the table once again, her wails increasingly louder. "It's all my fault! My tokens of love were not enough to satisfy my beloved Onee-sama! Now she has gone off to a land far, far away, never to return!"

"Shi…Shirai-san…" Uiharu attempted to comfort the hysterical girl. "Misaka-san won't be leaving us! She's only at…"

Saten clapped a hand to Uiharu's mouth. If Kuroko found out that Misaka had a date, she would totally lose it.

Kuroko stopped her crazed whining, giving Uiharu and Saten a look of suspicion. "Onee-sama is only at…?"

"Ah, well, you see," Saten said, "We don't know where…"

Kuroko's fists slammed into the table.

"Saten, Uiharu…" Kuroko's voice was soft and deadly. They watched in fright as her fingers flew towards the metal darts, strapped on a leather band to her thigh. "Where...is...Onee-sama?"

* * *

><p>"Oi, Biri-biri."<p>

"Hm?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Definitely."

"That's great – but why are you trembling?"

_Shit. He noticed._

Misaka Mikoto never had a bungee-jumping experience before. It had looked so, so thrilling…

…And now she was stuck in this predicament.

She had insisted that Touma try it out with her, so the both of them had lined up to bungee-jump in pairs. Now they were up next, and Misaka was beginning to panic.

It was supposed to be perfectly safe, so why was fear gnawing on her heart? It made no sense. She was Misaka Mikoto, one of the top Espers in Academy City. She had been through countless battles – and had managed to live so far. This was nothing.

This was supposed to be just as easy. Just as easy._ Just…as…easy._

The mantras continued. It was just bungee-jumping. It was just bungee-jumping. Bungee. Jumping. Nothing to be afraid of. Heights. Heights…since when had she been afraid of heights? Hadn't she shot her electricity from the air before?

"Who's scared?" She challenged, glad that her voice did not waver.

"I'm quite sure you are. There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not. Shut the hell up!"

Misaka squeaked as he abruptly cupped her face in his palms, hovering dangerously close. "You look like you're about to pass out any moment," he said, observing carefully. "Wait a second, now your face is back to pink…"

This was bad. At this rate, she was going to pass out for real.

"Oi! Are you two going to jump, or do you need someone to shove your ass?" A couple stood behind them, sounding genuinely irritated. They had been standing on the platform, waiting for Misaka and Touma to jump for almost five minutes already.

Touma apologized politely, then turned to her. "Look, it's not too late. We can still choose something el – _AURGH!"_

Misaka had grabbed his left arm and jumped without saying another word.

She stiffened, feeling the weightlessness take over. Next to her, the user of the Imagine Breaker was yelling at the top of his lungs – probably not from fear, but from surprise. Gravity seemed to be working more efficiently than usual as the ground rushed up to meet her in a _threatening, harmful way –_

"Biri-biri! Control yourself!"

In her adrenaline-rushed state, Misaka had produced bolts of blue electricity by accident. The sparks flew around wildly, as if interacting with each other in a dance. Touma winced as he heard people gasp and saw them pointing. He had to use his right hand, which meant he had to twist around to grab a hold of her. Their new position was awkward – it was an odd embrace, with Touma having his arms around her.

Still, this was not the time to be screaming about his misfortune. Misaka shifted, seemingly coming to her senses. "Let go of me!"

"I can't. You'll unleash your electricity!"

_"Let go of me!"_

His only answer was to tighten his embrace around her. Even while freefalling all the way down, Misaka was well aware of how intimate this was – and she didn't know how to handle it.

"Were you ever this tall? All I can see is your shirt!" It was an excuse to free herself from his hold, but it was also true. Her face was pressed against his chest, where she could hear his heart thumping furiously. When he continued to ignore her, she tried again. "Hey! I'm missing out on the view, damn it!"

_The wind was whipping her hair, and she was thankful that she had worn pants underneath that skirt of hers –_

And, just like that, it was over.

The duo, shaking and trembling from their ordeal, unfastened their safety gear and staggered away. For several minutes, they didn't say anything.

She realized that he was still holding her hand, and decided not to say anything about it.

"What…what the hell was that about?"

"What was what about?" He wore a confused, innocent look.

She didn't know how to ask without the flushed cheeks and arm-wavings. Maybe it was best if she just left it alone, and yet...she wanted to get an answer out from him.

"You – _hugged_ – me."

"Oh, that," Touma scratched his head and shrugged innocently. "I had to. You were unconsciously releasing your electricity, and your right hand was holding my left – so, to use my right hand to negate it, I had to get into that position…"

Misaka sighed. There was a proper reason after all.

So, why on earth was she so…_disappointed?_

"I'm sorry. Are you all right?" His voice was gentle and earnest. She jumped, unexpected at the sudden apology. Apologizing? What on earth was he apologizing for? It wasn't even him that wanted to try out the bungee-jumping in the first place, it had been her – and she had forcefully dragged him along to endure the torture. If there was anyone that should have apologized, it was _her._

She shook her head, forcing a smile. "I'm fine. Let's see what else we can do."

With that, they continued on. Deep inside, Misaka knew she had really enjoyed the feeling of his embrace. Was she ever important to him? Perhaps he thought of her as a child that only knew how to cause trouble. It was a bitter thought, and she hated it.

However, before anymore thoughts could swamp her, a familiar call of "Onee-sama!" rang out.

Misaka cringed. Kuroko was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Since Misaka was nervous before her performance in an episode of Toaru Kagaku no Railgun, I figured that she would be nervous during bungee-jumping too - especially with a certain person next to her. :) <strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter! :)**

**-Anne**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took so long. Here you go! With all the seriousness around, I hope you'll all continue enjoying this lighthearted fic! :)**

* * *

><p>Did Kuroko mean business? Oh, yes, she certainly did.<p>

Saten and Uiharu cringed as she stormed up to the Misaka and her blind date, wondering what they could do to stop more madness from unfurling.

"This guy looks familiar," Saten whispered.

Uiharu nodded. "Yeah, have we seen him from somewhere?"

Touma had been unconsciously holding Misaka's hand after the bungee jump. He didn't see anything wrong with it – she had seemed upset, and their hands had just connected naturally. There was nothing wrong with it – was there?

However, this female in front of them seemed to find it a worldly issue. She glared daggers at their entwined fingers, twitching as she did.

Touma shrugged and decided to try being friendly. "You're Misaka's roommate Shirai Kuroko, aren't you? I'm sorry if you were looking for her today…"

Misaka stared at him, horrified. She mouthed a silent 'Don't do that!' but otherwise did not attempt to wrench her fingers away from his.

Kuroko ignored him. "Onee-sama, have you been out today dating this…uncivilized bit of a _barbarian_?"

What happened next was an argument that left others blushing up to the roots of their hair.

"It's all because you took my shorts off while I was sleeping!"

"But, Onee-sama, you were the one who wore such unladylike things – it was such a disgrace to your feminine self!"

"BLACK LACEY UNDERWEAR? YOU HAD A REAL NERVE, KUROKO!"

"It brings out the lady in you, Onee-sama! There was even a bra with it to match, and even if you're just a 32A…"

"You had APHRODISIACS snuck into my water bottle, and that's not to mention that big – THING you put in my drawer!"

"What's there to be so shy about, Onee-sama? All bodies have their cravings! It's just a small dil…MMPH!"

"Ah ha, you're being real energetic, Shirai-san!" Saten said, clapping a hand over Kuroko's mouth. She shot apologetic looks to Misaka and Touma, waving at Uiharu to follow her.

Kuroko wrenched herself out of Saten's grip. "At any rate, please explain yourself, Onee-sama!"

Misaka groaned. If Touma had not been here, she would have charred Kuroko to a crisp by now. "What's there to explain, you pervert?"

"Do you have any feelings for this _ape_?"

Touma raised his eyebrows. "Ape?"

Misaka underwent her usual blushing phase. It was too direct a question. "W-W-What? I s-said no such t-thing!"

Kuroko noted the obvious transformation in her beloved Onee-sama. Flaming cheeks, a frantic expression, and of all things – stuttering? That was not good. Onee-sama was indeed in love with this primate! She had to do something! If she couldn't have her Onee-sama to herself, the very least she could do was to make sure this very boy was worthy enough to deserve the Ace of Tokiwadai! If he wasn't, then she would pull him apart limb from limb in typical violent Kuroko fashion!

And of course, Kuroko herself was sure that this common high school boy was not worthy of anything – only she herself was worthy of her Onee-sama's love!

"PRIMATE, I CHALLENGE YOU!"

Touma stared. "…What?"

Kuroko huffed. "If you and Onee-sama can win this, then I shall let the two of you continue dating in peace."

Misaka looked at the poster that Kuroko was pointing at. Saten and Uiharu followed suit, curious and bewildered.

JOIN THE THREE-LEGGED RACE NOW! OPEN FOR ALL COUPLES AT THE AMUSEMENT PARK RACE TRACK. THE PERFECT COUPLE THAT WINS THE RACE GETS ATTRACTIVE PRIZES!

"…A three-legged race? What's that?"

Saten was the first one to answer. "It's a racing competition. The left leg of a participant is tied to the right leg of another, making it seem like they're running on 'three legs'. It's also one of the hardest competitions done in pairs…"

Misaka growled. Kuroko was making everything so difficult. "All right, you're on."

"Ah, ah, not so fast, Onee-sama! I shall be taking part in this too. And just to make things fair for you and that little primate, I won't be using my Teleporting abilities. Fair?"

"But you don't even have a partner!"

Kuroko grabbed Uiharu. "Now I do."

Uiharu looked mortified.

* * *

><p>Once again, Kamijou Touma lamented at the misfortune he had.<p>

"Stop spacing out. We have to win this."

He turned to look at her. Her eyebrows were knotted in frustration, but the determination in her eyes shone.

The cloth that bounded his right leg and her left one together was firm and tight. Touma wiggled his foot and sighed, noting that their fingers were still interconnected. He deftly removed his fingers, looping his arm around hers instead.

She stared. "What's that for?"

"We'll have better balance this way."

The pistol fired, and the race was on. The thirteen couples, including them, surged forward. Misaka noted that Kuroko and Uiharu were not too far away. In fact, they were the only all-female pairing there. Kuroko didn't seem to mind, though. She was whacking Uiharu with a hand while the poor girl stared in horror, still unsure of how she got to such a predicament.

Misaka thought the race would be easy, but apparently it wasn't.

"URGH! What are you doing, you idiot?"

"You're going too fast, Biri-biri!"

"And you're too slow! Come on, Kuroko and Uiharu are taking over!"

"I can't keep up!"

"You're such a moron – ARGH!"

The both of them landed face-flat. Misaka spat out the grass that entered her mouth, irritation growing by the second. Kuroko, meanwhile, watched in glee. She knew it. That annoying species of a male just wasn't good enough for her Onee-sama!

Misaka stared hopelessly at the retreating figures of Kuroko and Uiharu. Kamijou Touma wasn't fit for a three-legged race, and they were going to lose the bet.

However, the most surprising thing happened.

"Can you stand, Mikoto? Are you hurt? All right. Let's take this one step at a time. We'll be able to catch up with the rest of them if we have a fixed rhythm. Ready? Let's go, then. One, two, one, two…"

And that was just what happened. Misaka, having the unexpected encouragement from Touma, slowed down her pace to be in sync with his. They tramped onwards stubbornly, overtaking the rest of the couples who were now either having arguments or were sprawled on the ground, refusing to move.

Kuroko, meanwhile, stared in shock as the ape and her Onee-sama strode past confidently.

"What's this? They were all falling behind seconds ago! We have to speed up, Uiharu. Come on. Ouch!" In her haste to catch up, Uiharu had stumbled, taking Kuroko to the ground with her.

Needless to say, Misaka and Touma won the race. They crossed the finishing line covered in grass and mud, but their smiles were triumphant. The crowd from the stands erupted with explosive cheers.

"Congratulations! You two were the couple with the most astounding teamwork!"

Misaka opened her mouth to say that they weren't together, but Touma shushed her.

"And as a prize, you two lucky ones are about to have a romantic dinner by the seaside, all complete with a movie of your choice!"

Misaka and Touma grinned at each other.

Kuroko sat on the grass and wailed.

* * *

><p><strong>No, I don't hate Kuroko. I really like her, and didn't intend to bash her in on purpose. It's just that, she fits this part of the story, so...<strong>

**Thank you to the ones who previously reviewed! I'd be glad to have more reviews from you all on what you thought about this chapter. [Grins] **

**- Anne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally finished this chapter! Took me three months to update this - sorry for the long wait - am guilty of procrastinating here. Anyways, this is probably the second last chapter of this fluff-filled story. Yep, yep - go on. Start reading.**

**P/S : A large thank you to those who have reviewed. Your reviews are like chocolate-toppings - simply irresistable! Plus, they never fail to motivate!**

* * *

><p>"A romantic dinner for a lovely couple! What would you like for tonight?" The waiter asked breezily, smiling at the pair before him. The boy was tall and lithe with dark hair, whereas the girl was dressed in her – <em>wait, wasn't that the Tokiwadai school uniform?<em>

Touma grinned. "I'll have anything that's on today's special. What about you, Biri-biri?"

Misaka wasn't listening. She was too busy studying her surroundings.

They were at a restaurant.

A pricey restaurant.

A pricey, exotic restaurant.

A pricey, exotic, _romantic_ restaurant.

"Biri-biri?" Touma called. "Hello? Earth to you, Misaka."

She sat up, startled. "Uh, I'll just have what he's having, thanks."

The waiter took down their orders and left, leaving behind a strange sort of silence. Misaka heaved a sigh, continuing to survey the interior of their current location.

Lit candles – _check._

Wine glasses – _check._

Roses adorning the table – _check._

Her heart thumped. _Romance._ There was way too much of it in this place. It didn't seem appropriate for her, dressed in her casual uniform, to be sitting on one of these fancily-carved wooden chairs. The ladies around, she noticed, were all decked up in elegant, fancy dresses with glittering nail polish on their slender fingers.

Touma cleared his throat. "You alright?"

Misaka blinked, observing the shadows that danced on Touma's face. Any lights in the restaurants were dimmed – obviously to complement the candlelight, creating the desired effect of romance on its customers. To make things worse, the restaurant was at the _seaside._ It reminded Misaka of one of those settings she had once read from Saten's romance novels.

"Sure, I'm fine."

He looked at her reproachfully. "Hey, if you're tired, we can forget about the movie later."

And not enjoy their prize to the fullest after battling against Kuroko's insanity? No way. "I'm fine. We're definitely heading to the cinema later. Besides," Misaka said, yawning a little as she did, "I haven't watched a movie for a long time. It'd be nice to, you know…"

"Unwind a little?"

She gave a small smile. "Yeah."

Another long stretch of silence lapsed between them.

"I'm sorry," Touma ventured.

The unexpected apology threw Misaka off balance, but she quickly recovered. "What for?"

"You were probably hoping for a…better blind date today. I know I wasn't doing a good job, so I'm sorry about that." Touma cleared his throat self-consciously, continuing. "The truth is…"

She raised an eyebrow. "The truth is?"

He gulped, looking nervous.

Misaka suddenly felt her heart skip a beat.

"The…the truth is," he started again, looking at her seriously in the eye.

A light breeze blew, and Misaka brushed her hair out of her face self-consciously. She tapped her foot impatiently, ignoring the sudden onslaught of butterflies in her stomach. "The truth is? Come on, I don't have all day."

"The truth is – I didn't really prepare much for the date! It was a spontaneous decision, all right? Tsuchimikado and Aogami are probably laughing hysterically now. They were the ones who roped me into this in the first place," Touma confessed.

Misaka felt something like disappointment claw its way into her heart. "You idiot! So you came to a blind date just because your two guy friends wanted you to? I'll beat you to a pulp the next time I see you after tonight, make no damn mistake about that!"

The waiter arrived as soon as she said that, placing two dishes on their table. "Here you go – the restaurant's special. Enjoy your meal!"

Misaka plastered a smile on her face that quickly faded once the waiter left. Before she could say anything else, though, Touma began fawning over the meal in front of him in delight.

"Salad, mashed potatoes…and look at this assortment of seafood! I sure could use a meal like this after not having anything to eat for an entire day!"

"Only because you forgot to bring your money along, moron," Misaka retorted, digging into the meal. She smiled a little, watching at how he ate like a hungry little boy. "Slow down, silly. You're getting the sauce on your face."

"I wasn't the one who once had mush-tard on my nose," Touma said with a grin, speaking through a mouthful of food.

Mustard? Oh, the day when they both had hotdogs and Misaka had grabbed Touma to be her pretend-to-be boyfriend while she escaped the clutches of a stalker? She never found out whether they shared an indirect kiss or not through their munched-up hotdogs, and Misaka decided that she was better off not knowing.

"I wasn't the one who got chased by thugs because he decided to save a so-called damsel in distress, not even recognizing that said damsel was the Ace of Tokiwadai and was more than capable of handling herself," Misaka refuted.

Touma shrugged. "Well, I wasn't the one who had to wear a dress and play the violin on stage."

"It was a good performance, and you know it! At least I don't complain about misfortune all the time like you!"

He arched an eyebrow and said, "I don't get harrassed by my roommate."

Misaka rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You get _bitten on the head_ by your roommate." Not pausing to wait for a retort from him, she rolled on – "I don't have to attend extra classes, I don't drop the eggs from the supermarket, I don't need to fight against Magicians in Academy City all the time, and…wait, why are you _laughing?_ All this is about you. _You!_"

Touma laughed some more. "I – just – those were really good times!"

"Good times?" Misaka snorted. "I'm throwing out all the worst memories I know about you into your face and you call those _good_ times? Gosh, I just can't figure you out!"

"Well, they were still experiences. Experiences in life that taught me something. I bet that in the near future you'll look back on today and say, 'Hey, it was a really good day of fun,' wouldn't you, Biri-biri?"

Misaka stared, not having a comeback for that. It was true.

And today was still an _experience_, no matter how flawed it was.

"Yeah," she said, smiling. "I guess so."

Touma grinned back. "Knew you'd agree. So, what kind of movies do you actually like?"

* * *

><p>Misaka glanced at her watch as they exited the cinema. It was already past ten. "That teacher's going to give me one big beating again," she sighed, folding her arms nonchalantly around her chest.<p>

"Dorm curfew?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Ah, well, it was a good movie. Who'd have thought that you have good taste anyway?"

"We picked it out together," he reminded her. "You know what? I never thought that girls would be into action movies."

"Puh-lease. I practically _live_ the action everyday."

They walked past the crowded city with its animated nightlife and strolled past parks, chatting amiably like old friends. Touma realized that, for once, Misaka was speaking to him as an equal without – a) challenging him to a duel, b) threatening to turn his limbs into charred ash, or c) complaining about his flaws in general.

It was…strange. Touma realized today that Misaka Mikoto was basically entertaining, amusing and adorable - just as she was also hot-headed, stubborn and arrogant. It was infuriating; to say the least, that there was still so much about her that he didn't understand.

"How's it like," he hesitated a little before popping the question out, "being one of the Level Fives in Academy City?"

Misaka smirked. "Well, there's the fame to get used to. I get all sorts of attention, most of them unwanted. Sometimes I'd like to have fun without being worshipped and feared as the Ace of Tokiwadai, y'know? But these powers," she brushed her hair absently, watching as tiny blue sparks erupted, "are mine, so I make do with them and use them when necessary."

"I heard you solved the Level Upper case."

She paused and tilted her head to the sky, heaving a sigh. "Kind of. It was thanks to Saten, though, that all of us managed to get out of there alive."

Touma smiled endearingly, recognizing the soft expression on Misaka's face when she mentioned Saten's name. "You really treasure your friends, don't you, Biri-biri?"

"Of course I do," she snapped, irritated that he saw through her. "Well, what about you? You have this magical arm that negates all Esper and Magic powers, don't you? All this so-called 'misfortune' of yours arises from this ability, doesn't it?"

Touma's gaze wandered down to his right hand, to which he held up and studied closely. "Yeah," he said, balling his fingers into a fist. "Still, I think I'm…somewhat glad, to be able to use it to protect people. To help in any way I can."

Misaka studied him closely, feeling a rush of affection for him. Touma was always this selfless. He didn't care who the person in danger was. He didn't care what kind of danger he'd go through if he participated in battles. His sense of justice was strong, and she was certain that his recklessness would get him into serious trouble someday. Still, it was one of his virtues. A noble, valiant virtue that few ever had.

Touma wanted to _protect._

Was that why she felt this way towards him?

"It's raining."

It was true, Misaka noted absent-mindedly. Small, tiny raindrops were falling out of the sky. Of all times, why now?

"We better get you back to your dorm before you catch a cold," Touma muttered.

Misaka wanted to retort, but the crunch of gravel behind them made her abruptly turn around. She narrowed her eyes, staring into the darkness of a nearby alley. There was someone there – someone with bad intentions.

Touma's expression turned serious. He felt it, too – an aura of a Magician.

It looked like going back home would have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Somehow, ending the story without a fight scene and some romantic phrases after that doesn't seem right - so - the next chapter would be just that. <strong>

**I hope this chapter didn't bore you all. I decided that Touma and Mikoto needed some serious conversationing instead of just insulting one another all the time.**

**Feed me a review and tell me what you think!**

**- Anne**


	7. Epilogue

**Thank you for all your reviews on the previous chapter! I love you all to bits! *Passes out virtual cookies***

**Anyway, this is the final chapter of "No Way!". Yeah, I know, I could have done better instead of squeezing four-thousand words together at one go, but...D: Basically, this chapter has a half-assed fighting scene, a not-so-well-done kissing scene (ohmyspoilers), and lots of confessions. Enjoy!**

**BloodTrinity : Yes, what you said is true. It's just that for the sake of fanfiction, I didn't bother ironing out the details. Sorry about that!**

* * *

><p>Misaka was exhausted. It had been tiring enough to go on a blind date with Touma, and now she might have to fight with some stranger – which was honestly the last thing she wanted to do at this time of the night.<p>

"Keep your guard up," Touma cautioned.

Misaka snorted. "Watch out for yourself instead, will you?"

They stayed still for several moments, watching for signs of movement by the person in the shadows. The light drizzle continued, soon becoming full-fledged rainfall. Dang it, and she still had school tomorrow. She only hoped Kuroko hadn't hidden any of her extra uniforms away.

_Crrrunch_. It was an empty can.

It sounded close.

Touma held his breath…

…and out stepped one of the youngest girls he had ever seen. Her hair was jet black, falling to her waist in waves. She was wearing an odd array of clothes, including a mini skirt and striped stockings.

She flashed a brilliant smile at Touma, and he instantly relaxed.

"Hey," he called out, "what are you doing so late out at night? It can get quite dangerous, you know."

Misaka slapped a palm to her face. _He _was the one lowering his guard easily. "You idiot," she hissed, "She could be the enemy!"

Touma shrugged. "Or she could be just a lost girl who wants to find her way home."

"Are you a moron? I can sense the dark intentions from her!"

"How sure can you be? It's just _sensing,_ right? True, I can feel that she's a Magician – but," he whispered, "She probably just wants to ask some directions or something."

Misaka groaned. She gave up - he could be just so dense sometimes.

The girl spoke up. "What are you two whispering about?" She did something like a twirl, and Touma saw that underneath that skirt of hers was a long tail. His eyes widened. The girl was definitely not a normal human. Noticing his scrutiny, she giggled and continued, "Oh, this tail? It's for keeping my balance. By the way, just so you know – I'm not wearing anything else but my panties underneath."

Misaka clenched her fists, feeling a wave of annoyance wash over her. What the hell was up with this girl and her flaunting? Not that it mattered, of course, but it just irked her to no end.

Misaka grabbed Touma's hand before he could protest. "Come on, we're going."

But before she could take a step, the girl re-appeared right in front of them.

"Where are you two going?" she asked sweetly. "You all haven't even listened to my story yet!"

I didn't even see her moving, Misaka thought. It seemed like things were going to get more complicated from now onwards. If only they could somehow just ignore her and get away…

"Who are you?" Touma asked. Instead of looking alarmed, he seemed to be curious.

The girl laughed. "I'm so glad you asked! My name is Lessar. You're Kamijou Touma, aren't you? I've heard so much about you from the others."

"Yeah, that's me. Is there anything?"

To Misaka's utter amazement, the girl called Lessar deftly strode forward and planted a kiss on Touma's mouth. On instinct, Touma tried moving away, but she kept him still with an iron grip. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it frustrated Misaka to no end. When they finally parted, Lessar pointed at Misaka and asked, "Who is this girl, Touma?"

"You ask yourself that question! You appear out of nowhere, k-k-kissing him, and now you're asking me who I am?" Misaka protested furiously, too embarrassed to even pronounce the 'k' word properly. "Well, my name is Misaka Mikoto. Touma and I were supposed to be going home, in case you had no idea."

Touma, meanwhile, had backed away with widened eyes – too stunned to even comprehend what had just happened.

Lessar gave Misaka a cool look. "Oh, so you're that Level Five they were talking about. Like I said, my name is Lessar. I'm from an organization called New Light. You probably haven't heard about it yet, though. Anyway," she continued, turning to purr seductively at Touma, "he is a vital key for our success. And he is incidentally quite an interesting person that I would love to have."

So it was Magician business, eh? Misaka scowled, not understanding but feeling irritated all the same. "Interesting? He's a total goofy idiot!"

"Ah," Lessar said, wagging a finger, "so you won't mind if I snatch him away, would you?"

Wait – _what?_

No way.

No way in hell.

"You can't," Misaka said stonily.

Lessar pouted. "But why not? I've been observing you two the whole day, you know. You two don't get along too well. You insult him all the time. I was even there in the haunted mansion, observing."

Touma finally came back to his senses. "You were there?"

"That magician you all had to defeat was one of my lackeys," she replied nonchalantly.

Misaka glared. "That magician wanted to _kill _Touma, for your information."

"I only lied to him just so he would give it everything he got, and I knew that there was no way you two would lose," Lessar said calmly. "Now, Misaka Mikoto, answer my question! You know that what I say is true. Give me your reasons why you think that Kamijou Touma should belong to someone like you instead of me."

Misaka had to admit that Lessar was right. She had been doing nothing much but to insult Touma the whole day. She had troubled him by forcing him around, and he had to endure her mercurial changes of mood. They definitely didn't seem like a romantic couple in love, but…

…but this didn't mean that she wanted him to be _taken away_ by some prepubescent girl either!

Misaka wouldn't like it at all if Touma were to be owned by someone else. Oh, scratch that, she would _hate_ it. What did that mean, though?

No, no. Misaka couldn't lie to herself anymore. For a long time, she had known. Ever since he had touched her heart with his kindness and bravery, she had known…

_…That she was in love with him._

Misaka knew that she merely never wanted to admit it to herself.

But for now, she had to continue lying just for a little while longer. She seized herself up and said, "I don't need a reason. You just can't. And I would never allow him to be taken by the likes of you."

Lessar shook her head. "How disappointing. I see. In that case, I have no choice."

Touma watched with bewilderment. "Oi, you two!" The two girls were acting as if he didn't exist. "Are you all fighting here? No, stop it!"

They ignored him.

"I hate people like you, Misaka Mikoto, who think they're so great," Lessar said with feigned sweetness. "Prepare yourself. Dromi!" With that, a long wire shot out – extending and curling with flexibility, reaching towards Misaka.

Misaka evaded and yelled, "And I hate girls like you who act like brats!" So this Lessar girl wanted to take things seriously, eh? That was no problem at all. A good match sounded fun anyway – not to mention that this girl was a Magician who could probably kick up quite a challenge. In that case, she herself could not lose.

Blue electricity crackled and flared, shooting out in all directions.

The fight carried on for a few more seconds – Lessar casting elemental spells, Misaka letting off jolts of electricity that were beyond a thousand volts.

"What's wrong?" Lessar taunted, evading all of Misaka's electricity attacks. "Is this all you have?"

Misaka gritted her teeth, fishing out a coin. "In that case, I'll have you see – what power truly is!"

Touma, realizing what was about to happen, bolted between the two of them. "NO! STOP!"

Lessar leapt back, but Misaka had already fired.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright? Oi!"<p>

Misaka grabbed Touma's shoulders and shook, calling out repeatedly. What had she done? In her haste for victory, she had used her deadliest technique – only to have Touma caught in the crossfire.

"Touma! Wake up!"

Touma coughed, and Misaka peered at him critically, prodding his arms and feet cautiously to check for broken bones.

Lessar shrugged. Unlike Misaka, she seemed totally unconcerned about Touma's wellbeing. "He'll be alright. I saw him use his right hand to negate the effects of our powers. The force must have knocked him backwards." With that, she glanced at Misaka. "Man, that was a boring match. It ended a little too early, don't you think?"

"What?" Misaka growled. "Touma's injured, and that's all you have to say? That it was a boring match? Would you have preferred if my rail gun actually landed a direct hit on you?"

"I would have been able to stop your rail-gun even if he couldn't," Lessar said flippantly, standing up and brushing dirt off her skirt. "Like I said, Touma's fine. We should fight again some other time at another place where he won't be able to interrupt. It really cuts the mood, you know? To have a match interrupted like that. I'll just leave and come back some other time."

"Wait! You're not thinking about really leaving now, are you?"

"Of course I am. The match was interrupted after all. But take note, I will come back. And the next time I do," a cunning grin crept onto Lessar's face as she spoke, "I will claim Touma as my own."

And with just that simple declaration, Lessar was gone.

Misaka sighed, wondering what all that was about before turning her attention back to Touma. "That was irresponsible of her…hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine – OUCH!"

Misaka had punched him. Hard.

Touma fell back, and was now clutching his face. "What was that for?"

"You – big – blundering – moronic – idiot!" She yelled.

There was no doubt about it. Misaka was angry, and Touma was about to face the storm. He didn't know whether to stay put or not – this girl was about as dangerous as the other Magicians that he had ever faced.

But then again, a part of him distinctively knew what she was trying to say. And, true to his word, Touma saw something other than anger in those hazel eyes. Those eyes were filled with anger and exasperation, true – but Touma saw worry and fear in them as well.

She was worried for him, wasn't she?

Touma smiled faintly to himself. He knew she was just never open in expressing herself. "I'm sorry, Misaka."

He was expecting her to blush and continue on with some torturous physical hits, but she didn't. Misaka sat in front of him with a sigh, caressing his face. "That will bruise."

"You did that to me," he stated bluntly.

She flinched and gave him a half-hearted glare. "Like I said, you were being an idiot. Who on earth would jump right in the middle of a heated battle? You know, without your Imagine Breaker, you would have died many times – not only by my hand, but others as well." Without really thinking, she grabbed his right palm and inspected it. It looked unblemished, unscratched – good as new. "Amazing…after all these times, it still doesn't look affected."

Touma allowed her to do the inspecting, enjoying the feeling of his palm in hers. When he had intervened in Misaka and Lessar's battle earlier on, he had stretched out his right palm into the crossfire, which negated the powers of both Esper and Magician – which allowed him to escape, unharmed.

"…why?" Her whisper was so soft that Touma wondered whether that question was directed at him or not. "Why, Touma? You could have been killed," she said, even louder this time.

Touma grinned. "It was a reflex action."

Her eyebrow twitched. "You could have died."

"I didn't. Right hand here, see?"

"That is so not the point, moron."

"Then what is?"

"Like I said, you could have died!"

"And the thing is," Touma said calmly, "I didn't."

Misaka slapped a palm to her face in frustration. "And like I said, that's not the point!"

Touma raised an eyebrow. "And like I asked, what _is_?"

"Honestly, I never knew you could be that dense," Misaka said with a sigh. "Have you ever considered what could have happened if it hadn't been your right hand that entered the fray first? Our powers were raging, you know. Have you ever thought what would have happened if you really died? How do you think I'd be able to face your friends? When you die, you just…die. You don't come back. How would I be able to live with it?"

"Ah," Touma said, nodding understandingly. "So you really were worried."

Misaka wanted to scream at him and say that she wasn't, but that would be an obvious lie. Instead, she tried asking again. "Why did you do something so reckless?"

He looked at her. Seeing that she was serious, Touma decided to answer seriously as well. "If you two continued, one of you would have been hurt. I just didn't want anyone to suffer from injuries. And, besides," his expression shifted to an easy-going grin, "someone had to protect you. That girl was prepared to take your rail-gun full on. She probably had some hidden powers waiting to spring."

"I don't need to be babied," Misaka said darkly. "I can take care of myself perfectly fine without anyone's help."

"You're welcome," Touma replied, smiling. He was used to her independent streak already. "But as I recall, someone here was a little scared of heights, wasn't it?"

Misaka froze, recalling their uneventful bungee jumping event earlier on.

"And," he continued, "I did help you win a plush toy. It was your favourite Gekota too. No Esper powers were allowed then, remember?"

Misaka hung her head.

"And, during the three-legged race," he began, only to have Misaka clap a hand over his mouth with a growl.

"Alright, alright! I get it! You were a great help today, so – thanks a lot, okay? Geez – mph!" While flailing her arms in an exaggerated way, Misaka, who had been kneeling, was now face-flat on the ground. "Kuroko's going to kill me," she mumbled, looking at her uniform. Not only was it drenched in the rain, but dirt had stained it too.

Touma looked down. His clothes were wet, and there were rips all over it. He had to get new ones soon.

In short, the both of them looked like hell.

"Are we going to sit here in the rain all night or something?" he asked, watching as the rain continued to fall from the sky steadily.

She yawned. "Well, let's stay here a little longer. It's not like I can go back to my dorms without being massacred by my dorm teachers – not while looking like this, anyway."

"We'll catch a cold, you know," he admonished.

"Then let it happen," she replied lazily. "Why are you being the one so uptight now?"

"Just don't want to be the one chased around town by a certain Level Five."

"Like I'd even have the energy to do that tomorrow."

Touma watched in curiosity as she stretched while lying on the cold, wet pavement. Her brown hair fanned out, unruly and tangled. This was the first time he was seeing Misaka Mikoto in such a state - even when she was wet and covered with dirt, Touma still found her looking strangely adorable. Misaka promptly rubbed her face, attempting to wash away any dirt that was there with the rainwater.

Without warning, Misaka grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the wet ground next to her. Touma recognized the invitation and made himself comfortable, ignoring the cold wetness that was seeping into his back.

"Hey," she called out, "Did you like it?"

"Like what?" he responded wearily, wondering what was this about now.

"The kiss that she gave you."

He rolled his eyes. "And you are asking this because?"

"Just because."

"That reason worked when we were kids, Biri-biri."

"Just answer me," she said exasperatedly. "Did you like it?"

Touma blinked, choosing his words carefully. "It was unexpected. I didn't even know who she was, so – no, I didn't. She wasn't shy about it at all, and I had no idea what to do. How do I put it – it was like being caught in the headlights. Yeah, something like that."

Misaka nodded, already expecting that from him. "But you didn't answer my question. Did you like it?"

"Damn it. That's cheating, Biri-biri."

"So," she said with a huff, "You liked it."

Touma turned to face her. "I didn't say that either. Are you going to interrogate me about my kissing preferences all night?"

"Was just being curious," she said testily. "Now, close your eyes."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Close your eyes!"

"No way," he protested. "You're planning on doing something to me, aren't you? Like, say – draw a mustache on my face with this marker you have in a pocket, or charcoal my hair into frizzy crisps…"

Misaka groaned. This was really going to be difficult. "I promise that I won't give you a mustache, and I promise not to give you a makeover with my electricity. Now, would you just close your eyes? Please?"

Touma closed his eyes, but only because she had said 'please'. Now he fidgeted anxiously, wondering what was it she was about to do that had made her so polite all of a sudden.

Misaka, meanwhile, was about to try out something new. She glared at the face in front of her, clenching her fists until she was certain that there would be marks left behind. She couldn't believe this idea had even crossed her mind.

Yes, Misaka was certain she had lost her sanity.

She leaned forward, closing in the distance between the both of them.

Only, a little, more.

_Misaka wanted to drop in a hole._

Just a few more inches! A few more…

_Misaka wanted to drop in a hole and stay there forever. _

It was all going well until Misaka Mikoto miscalculated her descent. She ended up kissing Touma's upper lip, with her bottom lip caught in Touma's mouth. Touma, surprised, snapped his eyes open to see a furiously-blushing Misaka attempting to wrench away from him - only to have her pause in surprise when he wrapped his arms around her.

"You could have just asked," he murmured against her lips, watching in amusement as she gave a surprised squeak before closing her own eyes.

The kisses were feathery-light, innocent, and chaste. Both of them were hesitant in the beginning, both new to the experience and sensation. Misaka found out that it did feel pretty nice – Touma's mouth was warm, and so far she didn't feel like throwing up yet. In fact, she was quite enjoying the sensation – until he ran a tongue over the sensitive skin, and she gave a gasp.

And from that point onwards it was all about instinct – warm lips, kisses, tongues here and there, nibbling – everything was too much, and Misaka didn't think she even knew what she was doing any longer.

She realized she no longer had any control over her emotions, or her actions.

For years she had fought against her opponents, and for years she was in control. No matter what the problem was, she could shoot out the power that she had to stop it.

But this time, she was no longer the one in control. This time, she was clueless on what to do.

The kiss ended when they needed air. They just looked at each other, panting, unsure of what to do next.

"Well," he said casually.

"Did you," she gasped, "like that?"

Touma quirked an eyebrow, watching in amusement as she blushed. "You were really nervous about this, weren't you? I'm glad you trusted me enough to initiate that," he said, grinning.

Misaka groaned. He knew. He knew that she was always worried about it when things weren't under her control. "I wouldn't trust you that much if I didn't…if I didn't…"

Touma waited, somehow knowing what she was about to say.

"If I didn't…_urgh!_ Never mind," she said, turning away. "Forget it."

He smiled gently. "I love you too, Misaka."

"That's grea – wait, _what?_ How did you know I was about to say _that_?" Misaka growled. That kind, understanding expression on Touma's face made her want to beat him to a pulp, no matter how much her heart said otherwise. It irritated her that Touma always could see through her tough façade, even at this point.

As if reading her mind, Touma looked up wistfully. "You always pretended, Misaka. Like nothing was wrong. Like you could handle anything, even if it were to crush you." He smirked, continuing, "And yes, you were strong. You were stronger than anyone else I knew, even if it was Accelerator. But I knew that deep inside, you had a heart that would shatter if anyone were to hurt, or betray you. You're strong, but not cruel. You're proud, but not condescending."

To say that Misaka was shocked would be an understatement. She was _stunned._

"I never realized what my feelings were towards you," he confessed. "All these while, we were all too busy trying to stay alive. The Magicians were always on my prowl, Index was frightened, and too many people were hurt. There was no time, and in some ways I refused to believe it – until today happened."

Today. "The blind date?" she asked, whispering softly.

"After today, I realized how important you were to me all along," Touma murmured. "I realized that you never failed to interest me – you were always special. Your heart," he said, pointing at her, "is special."

Misaka placed a palm over her chest, feeling the bittersweet ache that seemed to spread. "My…heart?"

"It is that heart of yours that I would love," Touma said, looking at her steadily, "and protect. Let me do it, Misaka."

Misaka gaped. It was a confession from him. But first…

"Ouch!" Touma protested. "You punched me again!"

"You idiot," she muttered, then decided to let it all out with a whoosh, "it was I who fell in love with you in the first place! No one else ever cared so deeply for me, alright? No one was ever willing to help so much! You were the first to attempt to chase the thugs who were bothering me, and you were the one who helped me out with my Sister issues, and…and you were willing to risk your life for me!"

She glared at him fiercely. "I could never understand you. You were so brave, so selfless. You took such stupid risks, and you were a huge moron. To top it off, you saved the world countless of times, no matter what the cost was. I…I…I…"

He grinned, understanding that those words took a lot of courage. "Really? Why didn't you say so then?"

"Like I could ever say something as embarrassing as that!" Shaking her fists furiously, Misaka knocked his head again, growling when he did nothing but laugh.

And laugh he did until he shook uncontrollably. He ruffled her hair, watching in amusement as blue sparks flew. "I don't see what's so embarrassing about that. Love is something pure, you understand? Why hide it when you could show it?"

Funnily enough, Misaka understood what he meant. She knew it wasn't that she hid it, it was that she always _denied_ it earlier on - stamped her feelings out, keeping the weakness away. But now that she could no longer deny her feelings for him, there was only something she could say.

"I love you, Touma," Misaka whispered.

He merely smiled softly and said, "I know."

"So…I guess that concludes our blind date."

Touma stood up. "It does. That was a crazy date, you know. I don't think I've ever suffered that much."

"Well, thank you for saying that I made it so torturous for you," she retorted.

"You know I didn't mean it that way."

The two continued walking on, ignoring the fact that people were staring at their disheveled appearances. Let them think whatever they wanted, Misaka thought. She no longer had the strength to care.

"And oh, Biri-biri," Touma said, taking her hand casually, smiling when she tightened her grip around his.

"What?"

He took a deep breath and asked, "Would you like to go for another date next week?"

Misaka grinned. "Only if you remember to bring your wallet this time. I don't like being kept hungry for so long, ya' know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okaaaay. Firstly, let's clarify some stuff up. <strong>

**1) Lessar is NOT an original character. If you've read the novels, yes, she exists, she is a member of New Light. I haven't read the novels, I merely sought her out through Wiki, and found that her characterizations suited the purpose of her place here. So, if she's slightly OOC, sorry about that.**

**2) I didn't want to focus too much on the fight, what happened after the fight was more important - but perhaps, this could mean the beginning of a part two? Well, who knows. I haven't decided whether to do a continuation of this or not. **

**3) Thank you so much for everyone's support up till now. Love you all.**

**Please, read and review. This was the first kissing scene I ever wrote. Didn't know whether to make it more graphic or wut. D: And the romance makes Misaka and Touma slightly OOC.  
><strong>

**- Anne**


End file.
